Conventional endoscopy, or direct vision used to examine the interior of a hollow organ or cavity of the body, uses a complex lens system for transmitting the image from the distal tip of the endoscope to a viewer. The lens system is typically a relay lens system in the case of rigid endoscopes or a bundle of fiber optics or an objective lens system in the case of flexible endoscopes. In the case of both rigid and flexible conventional endoscopes, the lens or fiber optic system is relatively expensive and is intended to be re-used many times. Therefore, stringent decontamination and disinfection procedures need to be carried out after each use.
In surgical procedures where a needle is used to inject fluid such as a drug into the patient's tissues, a long injection needle is inserted into the working channel of the endoscope. In such procedures, it is common to use two or more operators to carry out the surgical procedure: one to operate the endoscope and another to operate the needle assembly and syringe. It is common for there to be a physical separation between display screen (e.g. mounted overhead), the endoscope (into the patient), and/or the syringe used to administer the drug. In such cases an operator or clinician has to look up the display screen and cannot simultaneously view the scope handle and the syringe. Furthermore, the separate needle assembly which is often long and somewhat cumbersome needs to be threaded through the working channel of the endoscope and substantial manual dexterity may be required to control the jabbing and injection process.
Disposable endoscopy is an emerging category of endoscopic instruments. In some cases the manufacture of endoscopes can be made inexpensive enough to be used on a single patient only. Disposable or single-use endoscopy lessens the risk of cross-contamination and hospital acquired diseases. Partially disposable endoscopy systems for hysteroscopy are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,460,182, incorporated by reference herein. A hysteroscope having a disposable probe was offered by Endosee Corporation of Los Altos, Calif., and is now offered by CooperSurgical, Inc. of Trumbull, Conn., a company that acquired EndoSee Corporation.
The subject matter described or claimed in this patent specification is not limited to embodiments that solve any specific disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, the above background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.